Lovely Dreamer
by Nightmare-san
Summary: The one night that you should be acting serious, and you fall asleep . . . RoyxEdward Yaoi and Lemon in later chapter. X3
1. Paper Heart Kiss

Chapter 1

--

In East Central, there is a team of men (and woman) who work very hard. Colonel Roy Mustang is one of them.

Yes, Roy Mustang is a _VERY_ hard worker . . .

Except when he is assigned to do paperwork with Edward Elric.

"Edward . . . WAKE UP!" Roy yelled at the sleeping pipsqueak that was opposite him.

Ed didn't wake up. He only buried his head more into his arms and moaned.

'_What the hell is he dreaming about?_'

Roy picked up his pen, which he was supposed to be writing with, and poked Ed.

The poking only resulted in another moan and Ed moving his head to face the Colonel.

'_Fuckin' pipsqueak . . . not doing his work . . . I mean . . . I could wake him up, but . . . I must admit he looks . . . cute . . ._'

Roy blushed at the thought.

'_Okay . . . kiddish cute . . . more like a wanna scr- STOP! God, I must be really tired . . ._'

Roy sighed and looked at Ed again.

'_Woah . . . Is he drooling!_'

"Roy . . ." Ed moaned.

Roy stared at Ed in shock.

'_Did he-_'

Ed moaned louder and a look of pleasure crossed his face.

"Oh gods . . ."

Ed's moans were getting more erotic and looks of sheer passion were crossing his face.

'_Ok . . . This is really scaring me . . ._'

"FULLMETAL! WAKE UP!"

Ed gave one last snort and opened his eyes quickly.

"T-Taisa!" Ed almost fell out of his chair.

"Yeah. Don't you remember we're supposed to be doing paperwork?"

"Y-Yeah . . . Sorry." Ed picked up his pen and quickly started on the paperwork, a blush gracing his cheeks.

'_Did he just say what I thought he said!_'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked, eyeing Ed, then picking up his own pen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed grumbled.

Roy glanced at Ed again, then continued with his paperwork.

--

Ed finished his last paper and leaned back in his chair, sighing.

He glanced at Roy, who only had a few paper left, and blushed.

Ed had hated the Colonel the first time they met.

He had been a smart ass bastard, Ed had thought, but as soon as he seen Roy in action . . .

He fell for him.

Ed leaned back farther in the chair, forcing the chair to stand on two legs, and rested his feet up on the table (which made a vein pop for Roy), and closed his eyes, remembering the dream he had had.

_"Oh Roy . . ." Ed moaned as Roy kissed the sensitive spot on his neck._

_Roy traveled down Ed's chest to stop at his navel, kissing there softly._

_He slowly un-zipped Ed's pants with his teeth and started snuffling his boxers._

_Ed moaned from the pressure in his pants, he was getting harder and harder._

_Roy grabbed the waistband of Ed's boxers and pulled down, to reveal his rock-hard treasure._

_He slowly began to lick off the pre-cum, watching as Ed squirmed and moaned loudly._

_Once Roy was done licking and teasing Ed, he quickly took all of Ed's warmth in._

_Ed moaned with pleasure and a look of pure passion crossed his face._

_He panted harder as Roy moved faster. _

_And on the next move, he came. _

_Roy licked him up and crawled back up to Ed's face._

_Ed had his eyes closed, panting hard._

_"Love you." Roy said, smiling._

Ed opened his eyes and noticed he had another hard-on.

He quickly tried to cover it up, but instead he made the chair fall over, resulting in him on the floor, rubbing his now hurt ass.

He looked up to see Roy laughing at him.

"Fuck you." He growled, rubbing his ass.

Roy stopped laughing and got up out of his seat.

He kneeled down beside Ed, who was looking at him surprised.

"Haha. How's the ass?"

"Oh, it's just great. WHAT DO YOU THINK! MY ASS FUCKIN' HURTS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Roy just smiled at him and grabbed his chin.

Ed swatted away Roy's hand, blushing.

'_I-Is he coming on to me!_'

Roy moved his head to nestle beside Ed's ear.

"Come on, Fullmetal . . . I'll make your ass hurt even more." He whispered, his hot breath making Ed sweat.

Ed's eyes widened and he scurried away from the Colonel.

"NO! GOD, YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Roy just laughed and stood up.

He walked up to Ed, who was still on the floor, and towered over him.

"Tell me, _Edward_. It sounded like you were having a VERY good dream. May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Ed sweatdropped and blushed harder.

"Um, nothing really. It wasn't that special."

"Oh really?" Roy raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah!"

"Well I swear I heard you moan my name, Fullmetal."

Ed nearly died right there.

"Uh-"

Roy kneeled down in front of Ed.

"Admit it, Ed. You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

"Um-"

Roy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ed's.

Ed's eyes rolled back into his head. Oh how he had dreamed of this.

Ed reluctantly pulled away, closing his eyes and turning away, blushing crimson.

He crawled backwards away from Roy, his eyes still closed.

He stumbled up and ran for the door, opening it with slippery hands and sprinted out the door.

Thus, leaving Roy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done! At first I was gonna make this a oneshot, but decided to make it into a short story. Hope you guys like it so far! I'll be working on Chapter 2 now!


	2. Don't Fear XXXtacy

Hugs and thank yous to all the people who reviewed! This story has gotten more reviews than any of my other ones! X3 Thanks so much! And I'm so sorry this chappie took so long! But I think it was worth the wait -evil grin- Yeah and I should definitely find a new way to write . . . Instead of shifting every sentence XD

Chapter 2

_**Don't fear XXX-tacy**_

--

The next morning . . .

Edward had stayed up all night, unable to sleep a wink.

The picture just kept playing back in his mind.

Roy had kissed him.

Right now, it was about 6:00 in the morning and Ed was desperate for sleep.

He lay in his bed and stared into the never ending darkness.

'_I wish Al was here . . ._'

Al had gone to do a small report on how Lior was getting along. Alone.

"Argh . . . He shouldn't have become a State Alchemist! I miss him . . ."

Ed rolled over, stretching his arms, and yawned.

"This sucks . . . I won't even be able to look at Roy now . . ."

Ed closed his eyes, finally feeling the sleepiness coming to him.

'_Just a few hours . . .'_

--

Roy walked into his office, balancing a hot cup of coffee, a bagel, and his office keys.

It was 7:00 in the morning and he was here.

Why? Because that little shrimp had been running through his mind all night, that's why!

"Argh . . ."

Roy set down his things and swept his hand through his hair, sighing.

He looked back down at the warm bagel that was topped with cream cheese spread, and sneered in disgust.

Flinging the un-eaten bagel in the garbage, he went to go settle down on the black leather couch that was in the east side of the room.

'_I'm more than attracted to that pipsqueak . . . I'm in love with him . . . I have been for a long time . . ._'

Roy slammed his fist down on the tight leather.

"WHY ME?"

--

Edward was awoken by a shout that echoed through all of Eastern HQ.

He blinked away the rest of the sleep that weighed down his eyes and sighed.

"What the hell . . . ?"

Ed slowly got out of bed, yawning many times.

"I might as well check it out. -yawn- Since I'm already fucking awake."

Slightly cold, he grabbed his red cloak and opened the quarter's door.

Stepping lightly out of his door, he looked around.

He spotted a weak ray of sunlight coming from a window at the end of the hallway and went to go inspect it.

Reaching the window, he peered outside at the mist-covered military grounds.

A warm feeling passed through his body as he looked out. The quiet and still world gave him comfort.

Suddenly, a thud startled Ed out of his happiness and it appeared to be coming from Roy's office.

Ed's heart fluttered at the thought of Roy but he started towards the door anyway.

There was no light on but there seemed to be someone in there.

Ed slowly opened the door and poked his head in, peering inside.

"Edward?"

Ed nearly died from a heart attack.

"Colonel!"

Ed finally caught sight of Roy on the couch in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Roy lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, my quarters are nearby." Ed stepped inside a little. "And I should be asking you the same question."

"Well, if you must know, I couldn't sleep . . ." Roy sighed.

"Me neither . . ."

Silence.

_'Say something! Say something!'_

"Hey, Fullmetal."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come sit down. I know you want to tell me something."

Ed paused.

_'Hurry up, stupid!'_

Ed sighed and walked up to the couch Roy was on, and sat down.

"Roy I might as well tell you that it's true, ok? Yeah I am attracted to you . . . And this emotion I feel in my heart . . . Is probably something more."

Ed turned away and blushed.

Roy smirked at him.

He reached forward and grabbed Ed's chin, turning his head to face him, and leaned forward.

He was only a few inches away before he stopped.

"Now Edward . . . Can you kiss me?"

Ed's eyes widened and his blush deepened.

"Ah . . ."

A few seconds passed and Roy remained where he was.

"Well . . . ?"

Finally Ed drew in a small breathe, closed his eyes, and leaned forward.

As soon as Ed's lips hit Roy's, they were both in heaven.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues clashed together as Roy slowly lowered Ed down on his back, crawling up on top of him.

"I need you." Ed moaned in between delicious kisses.

"I want you."

Roy moved to Edward's neck, nipping, licking and kissing the sensitive skin there, making Fullmetal moan.

He looked up at Ed, seeing the older Elric blushing bright red, and smiled.

_'So innocent . . .'_

Slowly he began to remove Edward's cloak, making Ed blush and close his eyes.

After the cloak was removed Roy threw it to the ground and leaned down to give a comforting kiss to Ed.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah . . . It's just . . . I've never done this before. A-And so fast." Ed stuttered, not looking at Roy.

Roy grabbed Ed's chin and directed his face to look at him. "I know. Don't worry; I'll make it enjoyable."

He distracted Ed with kisses as he pulled off the black jacket.

Then as he pulled the black shirt up over Ed's head, he saw Ed's face again.

Passion and excitement was shinning in his beautiful golden eyes.

Roy leaned down and kissed one of the scars that were at the base of Ed's auto mail, making Ed shiver.

He moved down Ed's stomach, leaving a path of wet kisses, and kissed his navel.

By now Ed had his eyes closed, his breath hitched, cheeks red, and he was quivering with excitement and lust.

Seeing as Ed was almost as excited as he was, Roy started to strip himself down as well.

_'Wow . . .'_

But Roy stopped after he removed his shirt, seeing the disappointment shine in Ed's eyes.

"Well someone's getting excited."

Ed blushed and shyly nodded.

Roy moved down to start to kiss Ed's bellybutton, but Ed stopped him.

"W-Wait . . ."

"What is it?"

"C-Can I . . . Can I kiss you?"

Roy smiled.

"Of course."

Ed paused for a moment before moving up to kiss Roy on the lips.

He then moved to Roy's neck, doing the same things Roy had done to him, making Roy moan.

Kissing a trail down Roy's stomach and back up again, he stopped at the scar on the Colonel's arm.

"It's a bullet wound. I received it when I was in Ishbal."

Ed ran his fingers across the small indent, his face twisted in sadness.

"My poor Colonel . . ." Ed whispered.

Ed closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the indented skin, flicking his tongue over the wound as well.

Roy made a small whimper and looked down at Ed.

_'Oh god . . . He's so . . . ARRGG I want to fuck him right here and now!'_

Ed sensed Roy looking at him and looked up, his eyes shining.

'_Oh god! Not the puppy dog eyes!'_

"What's wrong, Colonel? You want to fuck me, don't you?"

Roy nodded simply and smirked.

Ed blushed and looked down.

"Well . . . Under one condition . . ."

Roy blinked at him.

"Huh?"

It only took one movement to tell Roy what that condition was.

"Oh gods, Edward."

Roy closed his eyes and bucked into the hand that was gripping his warmth.

"I'm going to give you the same pleasure that you gave me in my dreams . . . Then you may do what you wish."

'_Brat _. . .'

Unzipping the Colonel's pants with the hand that wasn't in his boxers, Ed smirked and blushed.

'_Heh . . ._'

Taking them off and throwing them to the floor, Edward positioned himself at Roy crotch.

For a moment Ed couldn't help but giggle at the bulge in Roy's boxer's, but an impatient "A-HEM!" reminded him.

Ed slowly slide the boxer's off, making Roy squirm with impatience, and threw them to the floor.

Then Ed looked upon his prize. Oh, how he had dreamed of this.

Licking his lips, he couldn't help but stare for a minute, taking in the picture of Roy's quivering member and the pre-cum rolling down it. (-blush- I have a very naughty mind! -smirks evilly-)

Roy, impatient and _very_ hard, thrust his hips forward and forced Edward to take it all in.

For a moment Ed nearly gagged but he took a hold of it and started to lightly suck, making Roy moan loudly.

Ed started to move faster, and Roy started to pant faster and moan more loudly.

Oh how Ed's tongue did wonders. It hit every pleasure spot in Roy's body, making him buck further into Ed's mouth.

But right before Mustang was about to come, he stopped Edward.

"W-Wait, E-Edward!"

Ed abruptly stopped and looked at him, anger shining in his golden eyes.

"What is it?"

Roy simply smiled weakly. "I don't want to come unless I'm inside you."

Ed's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh . . . Okay."

Roy bent down and gave Ed a kiss. "You know, you're very good."

Ed blushed. "Thanks. I used to practice on lollipops . . ."

"Damn, those things were lucky."

Ed gave a small snort of laughter and stood up to go back on the couch.

Crawling up onto Roy's lap, Ed leaned down and kissed Roy with full force, turning the lust back on.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through the elder Elric's parted lips.

"You know," Roy panted in between hot kisses. "I'm fully naked . . . So you should be too. You know, equivalent exchange." Roy said, and snapped off Ed's belt, then started unzipping his pants.

He lowered the younger man onto his back and pulled off his pants and his boxer's, all in one move.

Then, ready and excited, he pulled away from Ed's kisses and looked at the small teenager.

"Are you ready?"

Ed nodded shyly, and Roy flipped him over.

"I don't have any lube, and this is your first time, so I'm going to have to get you not so tight, okay?"

Ed nodded.

Roy smiled and leaned down to Edward's entrance, inserting his tongue.

Ed moaned loudly and arched his back, forcing Roy to bury his tongue deeper inside.

Ed was indeed tight, but was slowly getting wider.

Then, when Roy thought he was widened enough and ready, he took his tongue out.

Ed was panting hard and his face was twisted with pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, lightly toughing his cheek.

"Yeah. Go ahead and do it."

Quickly obeying, Roy helped Ed onto all fours and prepared to enter him.

He leaned forward against Ed's back, grabbed Ed's quivering member, and entered him.

Ed moaned in pain, his voice hinting slight pleasure.

Roy felt the muscles contract around his member and grunted.

"You okay?"

"Hn. Y-Yeah. It just hurts a little."

Roy gripped the warmth that he held and started to move his hand up and down.

"This will distract you from the pain." Roy whispered as Ed moaned with pleasure.

He then started to move in and out of Ed along with his hand and soon he was at a steady pace.

Ed was in pure utopia. Pleasure ran all through his body, making him moan more loudly every time Roy moved.

"Oh Roy . . . hn . . . Oh gods, Roy!"

Each beautiful moan or slither Ed made, told Roy to move faster.

"R-Roy . . . I think I'm gonna-" Roy thrust once more and they both came, moaning each other's name.

Roy collapsed on top of Ed, slightly knocking the wind out of Ed.

"Oh . . . My . . . FUCKING God! That's was amazing!" Roy exclaimed, pulling out of Edward.

"-pant- Hell yeah."

Roy looked down at Ed's exhausted body and smiled.

"You look so cute."

Ed weakly faced him. "You ain't so bad yourself." he wheezed.

Roy smiled wider and bent down to kiss Ed's soft lips.

Roy pulled away and stood up.

"Wait here. I'll get us a blanket."

"Wouldn't move even if I wanted to." Ed whispered.

Roy went over to his closet and fetched the blanket that Riza had put in there for him in case he stayed in the office overnight.

He walked back to the couch and discovered that Ed had fallen asleep.

"Heh. Nice, Edward."

He spread the blanket on the small blond and climbed in beside him.

Wrapping his arms Ed and pulling the blanket over them, Roy closed his eyes and held the small bundle.

"I love you, Edward Elric." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Roy Mustang."

Roy smiled and kissed him on the head, and they both drifted to sleep.

Sleep well, my Lovely Dreamer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00

"This way, Alphonse. I haven't checked on the Colonel yet, but I'm pretty sure he and Edward fell asleep after they finished their paperwork." 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sighed escorting Alphonse Elric to Roy Mustang's office.

Alphonse had just returned from his mission and he wanted to see Edward.

They finally reached Mustang's office and Riza leaned forward to open the door, but someone called her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc ran down the hall towards them, waving his hand.

He stopped and paused for breath. "-pant- The Fuhrer needs to see you."

"Oh, okay." Hawkeye turned to Al. "You can let yourself in, right Alphonse?"

Al smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Goodbye Alphonse. Tell Roy to hand his paperwork in for me, please."

She waved a farewell and then walked away.

Al stood still for a moment, staring at the door of the Colonel's office.

There was no light inside and Al figured they were still sleeping.

He sighed and opened the door, going in the black darkness.

"Brother?" Al looked around.

Clothes were on the floor . . . Some of them looked like Ed's but . . .

He spotted something on the couch and went to inspect it.

The sight he seen nearly killed him.

'_Ed . . . AND ROY!' _

"B-BROTHER!"

Suddenly Roy and Ed's eyes sprang open.

Ed lay gaping at Al, while Roy's buried his head in his hands and mumbled "I knew I should have just fucked Ed at home . . ."

The room was getting very tense.

"Was up?" Ed finally managed, grinning hopefully at Al.

"Oh, Brother." Al sighed.

Al turned away, rubbing his temples.

Ed sprang out off the couch, nearly tripping over the blanket, and put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Al. I know you didn't want to see that."

Al turned around, his eyes filled with tears and a cute smiled graced his soft face.

"No, Brother. I'm so glad for you. I knew you loved Roy, I'm not stupid, Brother."

Ed stared surprised at his little brother, then smiled. "Thanks, Al."

Then, overwhelmed with emotion, they hugged. Oh, the cute brotherly love!

"But, um, Ed. Put some clothes on." Al said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Heh, sorry."

--

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_And love is all that I can give to you_

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Woooo! Finally done! Heh I don't really think it came out THAT well but I'll have to see . . . -sigh- Um I was listening to that song (it reminds me of Ed and Roy!) while I wrote this so . . . It kinda gave me inspiration. Well I guess not enough cuz it came out kinda crappy. Might change it if you guys don't like it (cuz that was the longest smex scene in the world!). Gawd I suck at describing things . . . Um and check updates. They're on the bottom of my profile. So thanks for reading and I plan to do a sequel if you guys really like this last chapter. Thanks, and R&R!


End file.
